I Got You
by fallspring99
Summary: Summary-Cat and Beck were the perfect couple. Young, smart,and though most didn't believe them, madly in love at the age of 13. Until horror struck and Cat get taken advantage of on night while walking home and becomes pregnant. Now its 5 years later and Cat and Beck have managed to move on and raise their son, Blake. BUt what happens when Cat's rapist comes back and wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I Got You**

** Summary-Cat and Beck were the perfect couple. Young, smart,and though most didn't believe them, madly in love at the age of 13. Until horror struck and Cat get taken advantage of on night while walking home and becomes pregnant. Now its 5 years later and Cat and Beck have managed to move on and raise their son, Blake. BUt what happens when Cat's rapist comes back and wants revenge, and his son. Will Beck be able to protect his child and the love of his life with out ending up in jail? Rated T to be safe might change to M for language in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own VicTORIous I wish I did though...or at least Avan** :)

* * *

**5 years ago...**

"Hello." 13 year old Beck Oliver said into his cell phone one night in 8th grade.

"Beck..." Cat Valentine whispered into her phone on the other line. She was unsure how he would react and terrified to move.

"Where are you. I'm coming." He threw the covers off himself and pulled on his shoes running into his older brothers room.

"I'm at the corner of Spates and Holder in the alley. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Beck pulled the phone away from his ear and shook his brother

"What!" James growled before rolling over to look at Beck.

"We have to pick up Cat. She's hurt."

"Fine." James rolled out of bed and grabbed his keys. Beck quickly told him the address and they drove to Cat

"Okay. Cat we're in the car. What happened?" He was worried about her. He really did love her despite what his parents and hers said.

"I was walking home" she coughed." And a man grabbed me and dragged me into his car." She pauses and whipped her nose then sobbed when she saw the blood on her hands "And her drove here and then he pulled me into the alley and..." She trailed off not wanting to say any more. "I was so scared." Beck clenched his fists. He hated that her parents refused to pick her up from her dance classes.

"Don't worry we're almost there okay." He assured her "I promise it'll be okay."

**Present...**

"Daddy!" Blake Oliver jumped on his dads stomach on Saturday morning 5 years later. He was a spitting image of Cat except his eyes weren't hers. Most didn't think twice and mistakes them for Beck's but those who knew them well knew that they were anything but. Beck groaned and pulled the covers down from over his head and smiled at his son.

"Hey buddy." He yawned "What's up?"

"I'm hungry." Blake smiled

"Okay well why don't we get you some cereal." Beck yawned and got out of bed then pulled a shirt on. "do you know where mommy went?" He asked realizing Cat wasn't there.

"Nope." Blake ran down stairs and Beck followed at a much slower pace. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he turned on the lights and was shocked by all the people in his living room

"Surprise!" They all yelled. Andre Tori Jade and Robbie jumped out of their hiding spots along with Cat and Blake

"Wow. Thanks guys." He smiled and Cat walked up to him holding his son

"Did I do good mommy?" Blake asked

"You is very good." She praised her son "Happy birthday baby." Cat smiled at Beck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ewww!" Blake cooed squirming to get down. Cat let him down and hugged Beck

Blake ran over and sat on Tori's lap. She was siting next to Andre who she had been dating for a while who was across from Jade and Robbie

"Okay!" Cat clapped her hands "I made lots of pancakes and eggs and bacon and there's fruit. So everyone help yourselves." Cat smiled and pointed to the island loaded with food like a buffet

"This is amazing." Beck wrapped his around Cat and watched his friends and son help themselves mountains of food

"Thanks. So, Tori and Andre said that they'd watch Blake tonight so we had the whole house to ourselves." She

smirked taking his hand and leading him towards the food.

* * *

**Okay I know it's short but it's the first chapter :). I'll try to update soon unless no one likes it then I'll stop. So please tell me if you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** I Got You**

**Summary- Cat and Beck were the perfect couple. Young, smart, and though most didn't believe them, madly in love at the age of 13. Until horror struck and Cat was taken advantage of one night while walking home and becomes pregnant. Now it's 5 years later and Cat and Beck have managed to move on and raise their son, Blake. But what happens when Cat's rapist comes back and wants revenge, and his son. Will Beck be able to protect his child and the love of his life with out ending up in jail?**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**JuneIsAMonth18- **_I will go into more detail about the past, the first chapter was just introducing what happened. There will be lots of flashback through out the story. I like you story_

**Digdestend Angle and Izzy- **_Thanks! I hope Blake sounds adorable, I've never had a son so most of my flash back will be based off the internet! I try... Lol!_

**Disclaimer- I still don't own VicTORIous, but I'm working on owning Avan... Lol JK**

* * *

:

:

:

_**Flashback...**_

Cat stared at the ceiling while lying on her hospital bed the day after her attack. She refused to talk to anyone but beck and wouldn't let anyone touch her. He was currently at school and she'd been in the position she was in now since he left that morning.

"Cat will you please talk to me." The nurse repeated touching her arm lightly. Cat flinched away and cowered in fear. The nurse quickly removed her hand then sighed and walked out of the room. Several minutes later another nurse walked in with Beck. A small smile crept across Cats face when Beck came and sat down next to her.

"Hey how are you doing?" He asked softly. She gave him a thumbs to the middle "What's wrong baby girl." He put his hand over hers and she blushed slightly

"It hurts in between my legs." She answered in a barley audible whisper.

"Can you please answer some of the questions the nurse asks you?" Beck asked Cat looked between him and the nurse the nodded

"Okay. Cat on a scale of 1-10 ten being the worst what is the pain like between your legs?" Cat looked at Beck then slowly motioned for him to come closer. He obeyed and she whispered an answer into his ear.

"She said now its a 7.5 because the pain meds are wearing off but with them it's about a 3.5."

**Present...**

The morning after his birthday Beck Oliver woke up to a loud crash. He bolted up and ran into the bathroom where he saw Cat on the ground picking up broken shards of glass, sobbing.

"What's the hell happened?" He asked pulling her up and away from the glass.

"I was day dreaming while I was brushing my teeth," She started "and my day dream turned into a day night mare and all I could see I front of me was him." He whipped her eyes and cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"He's in jail. Okay. I promise he will never hurt you again." He looked at her with a hand on each shoulder "Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded

"Why don't you go back to bed while I clean up the glass. I'll be in in a minute." She nodded again and slowly walked into the bedroom where she enveloped her self in the covers and drifted to sleep.

...

"Okay. I think we brought all his stuff back." Tori smiled later that day as she handed Cat back Blake's over night bag.

"Thanks. And thanks again for watching him last night we really appreciate it." Cat smiled

"Yeah. Of course. Anytime it's good practice." Tori winked

"Yeah. Wait though don't be in a hurry at all." Cat advised. They chatted for a couple minutes before Tori had to leave.

"So what does everyone want for dinner?" Cat asked walking into the lout room where the boys were watching football

"Pizza"-Beck

"Chicken Nuggets"- Blake

They both answered with out taking their eyes off the TV.

"Anything healthy?" Cat hinted

"Pizza and milk?" Beck questioned finally looking at her

"Nuggets and oranges!" Blake suggested

"You guys are no help." Cat laughed and left the room. She loved her family. No matter how messed up it had started and on what terms it had started on she loved them both with all her heart and knew they bother loved her.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short I only had a little bit of time! I'll try to update faster and make the chapters longer! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I tried to make this chapter longer because the other too have been short! Thanks for all the followings and favorites :) There is a swear word of two in this chapter please don't be offended. **

* * *

:

:

:

**Flashback...**

Cat paced around her bed room two weeks after her attack. This couldn't be happening. She'd only started her period a couple months ago. She shook her head. She couldn't go there. It wasn't happening. The timer on her pink pear phone beeped and she took a deep breath and flipped the pregnancy tests on her desk over and burst into tears when she saw the results. Positive all positive.

**To: Becky**

_Beck..._

**To: Cat**

_I'll be there in five minutes._

She smiled a little and sat on her bed and sure enough five minutes later back came into her room

"What happened?" He asked breathing heavy

"Did you run all the way here?" He asked

"Of course I did. You needed me." he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her "What's up?" He asked

"I..." she burst into tears again.

"Baby what's wrong?" she buried her head in his chest

"naimslandjd." she mumbled

"I can't understand you."

"I'm pregnant"

**Present...**

Cat paced around her room for the second time in her life being in this position. Only this time the father was someone she loved and she wouldn't be devastated with either outcome. And Beck was in the room with her.

"Well what do you want to happen?" He asked lying on their bed

"I...I don't know I mean we only have two more months of school until graduation so I guess I wouldn't mind." she admitted "And i know Blake would love to have someone to play with." she smiled "What do you want?"

"I don't know. I mean. We have the room, and we're stable. So I guess. I wouldn't mind." He answered and looked at her. She smiled again and looked down at the tests she had clenched in her fist.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled and sat down next to him. He smiled and sat up pulling her into a kiss. She giggled when he kisses her nose and pulled her on to his lap. She leaned her head into his chest

"Okay we need to lay down some rules."

"Okay..." she was a little unsure of how it would go.

"As soon as you hit 7 months your not allowed to do any heavy lifting, or lifting at all." He started

"Okay."

"No partying with Jade I need to know where you are all the time and if anything is stressing you out tell me and I'll kill it." He kissed her head and she giggled

"Sounds fair enough." she agreed

"And I get to throw you a huge shower with games and presents."

"Yay! But you have to let Tori decorate because as much as I love you you suck at decorating." She smiled and kissed him

...

"So everyone Beck and I have an announcement." Cat stood up the next day at dinner. She and Beck had a throw together a barbecue to tell their friends their news. Tori Andre Jade and Robbie turned to look at Cat and Beck

"Whats up little red?" Andre asked

"Well I'm pregnant." Cat smiled and put her hand on her flat stomach. Jade dropped her fork. Robbie opened and closed his mouth. Andre scratched his head head. Tori was the only one who spoke.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged Cat who let out a sigh of relief. Andre got up next and congraudlated them and Jade followed soon. Robbie remained seated.

"What the hell!" Robbie finally exclaimed "Ever heard of a condom?" He yelled standing up and walking towards Beck and Cat. "You already have a four year old and your 18! You are the most unresponsible man I've ever met!" Robbie continued to scream "Cat deserves so much better than! You're awful!"

"Robbie calm down!" Jade instructed firmly

"Rob cool it." Andre agreed

"Your gonna wake up Blake." Tori said.

"I don't care! This is crazy I could-" Robbie stopped and instead punched Beck in the face making him fall to the ground and grab his face. "Oww, fuck! That hurt!" Robbie shuck his fist.

"Robbie!" Cat screamed bending down next to Beck and looking at his nose.

"I'll get some ice." Tori ran into the kitchen

"Robbie you need to calm the fuck down." Andre said as him and Jade lead Robbie away do he could calm down.

"Baby are you okay?" Cat asked kneeling down next to Beck. She helped him sit up "Oh my god!" She gasped when she saw all the blood on his face and hand.

"That wasn't fun." Beck said

"Okay. I have ice and paper towels holy shit!" Tori stopped in her trakes when she saw the blood on Becks face. Cat took the towels and ice from Tori.

...

"Well we had an eventful day didn't we?" Cat said when she got into bed that night. Beck looked up from his book. His nose wasn't broken but it was bruised a lot.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." He laughed and took off his reading glasses and put them on the table along with the book.

"I'm sorry Robbie hit you."

"It's not your fault." He laid down and she did the same resting her head on his chest.

"We're gonna be okay right?" she asked

"We're gonna be better than okay." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**All done for now! I tried to make it longer I hope you liked it :) please review they make me smile. Sorry for the swearing and the kinda abrupt ending with the flashback ill go into that more in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi! So it doesn't seem like to many people like this story. :( but I'm gonna keep updating anyway. I hope people do like it. Anyway I tried to make this chapter longer again. :) I hope people like it! There is also like two swear words I think in the chapter sorry :)**

**Disclaimer- great news! My mom is marring George Clunny and he's buying me VicTORIous! JK lol I wish **

* * *

:

:

:

**Flashback...**

Cat and Beck sat next to each other on Cats bed. She was sitting with her legs crossed staring at her hands. He was also looking at his hands with his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"So what do you wanna do?" He finally asked

"I don't want to have a baby." she said

"But do you want to talk to you mom about adoption. Or abortion. Or-"

"I'm not having an abortion." She cut him off "Not an option." she shook her head

"I think the first thing you should do is tell you mom." Beck turned to Cat.

"I will. I hate this." she pulled her knees to her chest. "Why couldn't it have been over when he left me in the alley?" She ran into the bathroom sobbing.

"Cat." He followed her and knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Please talk to me."

"I just want this to be over." she cried.

**Present...**

"Beck" Cat called from the bathroom a couple days after the incident with Robbie. It was Wednesday morning and she couldn't believe how bad the morning sickness was. She didn't remember it being so bad. "Beck!" She called again. She knew he was probrably helping Blake put his shoes on but she needed him to help her. "Beck!" She screamed coughing loudly and then throwing up again.

"I'm coming!" Beck yelled running up the stairs. "What do you need babe?" He asked sitting next to her

"Can you please drop off Blake and bring me back a taco? Please!"

"Yeah of course what do you want on it?" He rubbed her back

"Steak, cheese, black beans, and lettuce please." she coughed and closed the toilet.

"Sure I'll be back in ten minutes." He kisses her forehead and helped her up do she could brush her teeth.

"Thank you!" She smiled

"Anything for you." He smiled at her.

When she was done with her teeth she went down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yay! Mail!" She clapped and opened the piece of mail with her name written across the front.

_Dear Ms. Valentine,_

_We would like to inform you that Lester Chase will be released on May 31st 2012 on good behavior._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Walter Smith_

_parol officer_

Cat dropped the letter and backed up. She slid her back down the wall and curled up into a ball. He was getting out. He rapist was being released from prison after 5 years. She burst into tears and covered her face with one hand and her stomach with the other.

**...**

"Cat? I'm back. I got you two tacos instead of one." because said 10 minutes later. He walked into the kitchen and saw Cat on the ground. He put the food down and sat down in front of her. "Baby what happened?" He asked putting his hands on hers knees. Cat pointed to the letter on the ground. Beck picked it up, read it, and crumpled it up

"Fuck!" He grabbed the front of his head and slid down the wall next to Cat.

"I don't want him to come back. He's gonna find me and kill me." Cat cried turning to him.

"No he's not. Cat your gonna be fine I promise." he put a hand on her shoulder

"Yes he is. He told me that if I turned him in he would kill you! He said he'd find us and kill you!" She sobbed

"I'll be fine I promise and I won't let him hurt you either." He brought her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her kissing the side of her head.

**Flashback**

"Please don't hurt me anymore." Cat begged, sitting with her back pressed against the hard stone wall of the alley with Lester Chase, a former teacher of hers, stood over her.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I swear I'll kill you. I'll find you and that kid Beck and kill you in front of him and then kill him. Or maybe. I'll kill him on front of you. Make you watch while a gouge his eyes." Cat clutched her chest and sobbed

"Please don't hurt him."

"I won't if you don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

**Present...**

"Blake!" Cat called from upstairs at their house. They were playing hide and seek while Beck was getting pizza. "Blake!" Cat started down the stairs she was starting to get nervous. She'd been looking for him for twenty minutes. Usually by now he would have come out. She had been on edge ever since she'd gotten the later a couple days before from the prison about Lester getting out. "Blake!" She yelled when she got into the kitchen

"Do I win Mommy?" Blake asked running into the kitchen and grabbing Cats legs. She let out a breath of air and bent down to Blake's level.

"Yes. You did win buddy. Don't do that again though okay. If I call for you you gotta come out." She held his hands and talked to him slowly.

"Okay mommy." He smiled "Can we play again?" He asked jumping up and down.

"How about instead we wait for daddy to come home with dinner and then we eat and play all together?" Cat suggested

"Okay. Can I have some milk?"

"Sure." Cat smiled at her son and picked him up then sat him down on the counter and filled a sippy cup with milk.

"Thanks you mommy." Blake smiled and kissed Cats nose "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed the top of his head "More than you know."

**...**

"Cat. Are you okay?" Beck asked later that night. Cat was sitting at the mirror brushing her already knot free hair. She shook her head like she was coming out of a daze and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she stood up half way and kissed him with a hand on either side of his face then sat back down and started to take off the rest of her make up. "Why?" She asked looking at him through the mirror.

"You just seem off. I don't want you to be scared."

"It's kinda hard not to be." She turned to him when all her make up was off.

"I promise that I'm not gonna let him hurt you ever again." He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her knees

"It's not me that I'm worried about. He told me he was gonna make me watch him gouge your eyes out." She her hands on his face and stroked his checks.

"He's not gonna hurt either of us I promise." He took hers hands in his and kissed them. "Now. On to more important things. Will you go to prom with me?" He asked showing her the tickets he bought at school that day.

"Of course I'll go with you." She smiled and took the ticket "A night to remember. That should be fun." She kissed him "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Okay that's it for now. Please tell me of you like it because it's discouraging to not get reviews it makes me think people hate the story. I'll keep updating soon I might just slow down with updating. Okay bye for now. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So a couple people told me they like it but not very many :( I'll keep updating though! Anyway I posted the summaries for two stories on my profile (24 hours and one little mistake) they are both stories I have started and I want to know if you would read them :) please read the summaries and then review and tell me what you think! Also in this story Tori and Cat have been friends for ever and Jade became their friend in 9th grade and is less mean. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous wish I did. Beck and Cat would be a couple and would sing more. **

* * *

:

:

:

**Flashback...**

Cat looked down at her stomach. You could officially see her baby bump. She was five months pregnant and there was no hiding it. Her school had ended two months before and she was going to be taking the first three months of High School with her mom as her teacher so she wouldn't have to go to school pregnant. Beck had been supportive though the whole thing but she could tell he was stressed and nervous. She sighed. Why did she have to get pregnant. What did she ever do to deserve it?

"Cat, sweetie Tori is here to see you." He mom peaked her head in the door.

"Okay." Cat nodded and sat down on her bed. She pulled the covers up over her bump and rested her hands on top of it.

"Hey!" Tori smiled and walked in the room. "I brought movies and candy. I figure we could have a sleepover." She emptied the plastic Walgreens bag. It had just about every candy and chocolate item from the shelves. Also there were several movies.

"That's sounds fun." Cat smiled "Let's watch The Little Mermaid first."

"Okay." Tori grabbed the DVD and put it in the player then sat next to Cat on the bed and grabbed the red vines. Cat took a box of milk duds and popped on in her mouth. "You know you and Beck kinda look like Ariel and Prince Eric." Tori observed after twenty minutes of the movie.

"Yeah. I guess we kinda do." She smiled then grabbed her vibrating phone and opened her new text from Beck.

**To: Cat**

_How r u doing? _

**To: Becky **

_I'm good! Me and Tori are watching the little mermaid and eating candy :)_

**To: Cat**

_Sounds great don't eat to much candy or ur stomach'll hurt. Text me b4 u go 2 bed. Love you_

**To:Becky**

_I will :] love you 2! 3_

Cat clenched her phone to her chest and smile.

**Present...**

"Oh, hey Robbie." The smiled dropped from Cats face when she opened the door for Robbie after school on thursday. She was hoping it would be Beck. He'd left his keys at home and his phone died while he was at work. He was a Hollywood stunt double for now but had a couple auditions lined up for the summer.

"Hi. Cat! I heard Beck was working so I brought you some soup." Robbie held up a brown paper bag and walked straight into the kitchen. He put the bag on the island and smiled at Cat. She sighed and closed the door then walked into the kitchen and crossed her arms.

"Thanks Robbie, but I don't like soup."

"Everyone likes soup." He laughed then grabbed a pot and put it on the stove before pouring the soup into it and turning the burner on.

"Well I don't." She was getting irritated. Robbie never took no for an answer and she didn't even really like him. She just tolerated him because he and Beck had been friends for years.

"You've never had my grandmas soup before though." He smiled at her and walked closer to her.

"You grandmother hates me. How do I know it's not poison?" She asked taking a step back. He took a step forward.

"I'll have some too." He pressed, "But you have to try it."

"I don't think so but thanks." She stepped back and hit the wall.

"Just on spoonful." Robbie stepped forward again his lips only inches away from hers.

"No." She wished she could sink into the walls.

"Yes." He said before roughly pressing his lips to hers. She immediately started squirming and tried to push him away. He grabbed he wrists and pressed them against the wall. She continued to squirm and try to break free.

"Mommy?" Robbie immediately let go and backed up when Blake walked into the room. "Why we're you kissing uncle Robbie?" He asked confused.

"I wasn't honey go in your room and I'll be there in a second okay?" She smiled at her son.

"Okay." He looked confused but turned and went in to his room anyway.

"What the hell was that!" Cat whisper yelled at Robbie while smaking his arm.

"I love you Cat. And you deserve so much better than Beck."

"Well I don't love you! I love Beck. I will never love you! Me and you will never be together. What is it gonna take for you to understand that?" Cat asked walkin over to the door. She opened it.

"it's time for you to leave Robbie."

"Fine. But you will love me. I promise."

...

"Cat! I'm home." Beck walked through the door twenty minutes later. He put his stuff down on the table buy the door and walked into the kitchen where Cat was stirring a bowl of brownie mix. "Hi." He wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She blushed and stopped stirring so she could turn around and wrap her arms around Beck's neck.

"Hi." She smiled.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Well I finished my homework and then I made me and Blake some pasta, there's more in the fridge for you, and now I'm makiing brownies because I was in a baking mood so good I guess." she explained her evening to Beck, leaving out the piece about Robbie. "What about you?" She ask turning back to she could finish stirring the brownie mix.

"I went to work and sat around doing my homework while Orlando Bloom kept screwing up his lines and then finally got to do a couple stunts later in the day. Then I found the key we keep in the plant and let my self in so not so good."

"So that's how you got it. I though maybe you broke a window or something." She joked "Can you hand me that pan?" she refered to the glass cassarole dish that she had already buttered so the brownies wouldn't stick to the side.

"Sure." He handed it to her and she began fill it with batter. When she was done she put it in the oven and turned to see Beck already done with the pasta and putting the dishes in the dish washer.

"That was fast."

"It was good." He praised. Blake walked in the room and ran up to Beck.

"Daddy! Mommy kissed uncle Robbie."

* * *

**Drama! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be up shortly but I decided to leave your with a cliff hanger! Please review. :**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! If you haven't checked out the summaries yet please do! Anyway, i'm super bored so i though i'd update. I'm watching Pretty Little Liars from the beginning again, its very good! Please read and review:) Also i started from where i left off and put the flashback later in the chapter. Thanks to the few that reviewed! It means alot to me.**

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Present...**

_ "Daddy! Mommy kissed uncle Robbie."_

"Blake go to your room please." Cat said while Beck stepped back. Blake hugged Beck quickly then ran into his room. "Beck i can explain."

"What the hell did he do to you?" Beck clenched the island causing his knuckles to turn white.

"He kissed me, but i tried to get away and her pressed me against the wall, I couldn't stop him, I'm so sorry." Cat put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you but I am gonna beat the shit out of Robbie." He grabbed his keys and jacket and headed for the door. She ran after him and grabbed his arm before he could get out the door.

"Don't he just has a crush. I'm fine. Don't make it worse than it is, Please." She put her hand on his face. "I don't want him to hit you again." He cracked a smile and closed the door.

"I didn't hurt that bad." He defended himself.

**Flashback...**

"Beck?" Cat asked. She was standing next to him over the crib where her week old son was sleeping.

"Yeah?" He asked. He stood next to her. He looked up when she said his name.

"Why are you doing this?" she started turning to face him. "Why are you not running or leaving me or-" He cut her off with a kiss. She relaxed into it and smiled.

"Because I love you. I'm always going to love you and i don't want you to feel alone. I'm always gonna be her for you." He explained.

"I love you too." She blushed. "Thank you for being her for me and thank you for loving me and for caring and-" He cut her off again with a kiss.

"Stop thanking me. I love you, so of course I'm gonna be here for you and care. That will never stop. I'm gonna be there for you, and your son until the day i die." He kissed her again.

"Our son." Cat corrected pulling away.

"Our son." He agreed.

**Present...**

"Are you always gonna love me?" Cat asked when her and Beck were in bed the next night. Beck had managed to restrain from punching Robbie but had out him in his place during lunch, which Cat couldn't help but find hot.

"Of course I'm always gonna love you." He climbed in next to her in just a pair of pajama pants."Why are you asking me that?" He asked looking at her confused.

"I was just wondering, sometimes I feel insecure because I know that you could just leave at anytime because you don't really have any obligations. Blake isn't biologically yours, so you could leave if you wanted to." She looked down at her hands. He sighed.

"Cat." She turned to him with her head still down. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She giggled and put a hand on the side of her face. "You and Blake mean the world to me. I'm never gonna leave you or Blake. I love him, i don't care what DNA says, he's my son and her always will be."

* * *

**Okay. All done for now :) I do realize it was a putting on the cheese factor a little at the end (To quote Avan lol)but whatever. I'll update soon thank you to everyone who did review. Sorry it was short the next one will hopefully be longer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! this chapter is a sad and I had a hard time writing it but it fit in with the story. I think I might change the rating to M but just because of language and adult themes. But there won't be any graphic sex of anything probably no sex at all. Tell me what you think about that. Again swear words in the chapter sorry**

**luvelephants333 : Thank you for the review it made me smile :) I won't give up in this story I promise. The lack of feedback is discouraging but when people like you review it makes me happy and more confident :)**

**Thank you to everyone who record and favorites :) I appropriate it :).**

**Disclaimer- Don't own VicTORIous blah blah blah**

* * *

:

:

:

**Flashback...**

Cat held her son in her arms and smiled. He was already two months old. She couldn't believe how fast it was going by. He smiled at her for a second before starting to cry.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you hungry?" She asked not really expecting to get an answer. "Okay. Lets get you a bottle." She stood up and walked into the kitchen where her mom was sitting at the kitchen table.

"How are my two of my three favorite people doing?" Her mom asked standing up.

"We're good. Can you hold him while I get the bottle ready?" She asked her mom.

"I can." Beck said when he walked in the room followed by Cats dad. Cat smiled and handed Blake to Beck.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over." Cat smiled at Beck and he smiled back.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Cat mom said before ushering her dad out of the room.

"Yeah. I wanted to spend the day with you guys." Beck rocked Blake back and forth trying to stop him from crying.

"He's hungry I need to warm up the bottle." She put the bottle in the microwave then pulled it out a minute later and put a couple drops on her wrist to test the the temperature. Then she brought the bottle over and have it to Beck so he could feed Blake.

"You excited for your birthday?" Beck asked. Her birthday was the next day and they were leaving Blake with their parents so that They could go to the carnival.

"Yes. I'm super excited! I can't wait I haven't been in years. And it'll be so fun. Just you, me, Tori and Andre."

"I'm gonna make sure that it's the best night ever." He smiled

**Present...**

"So I think we should go out to diner before prom." Beck said sitting on his bed next to Cat. Prom was the weekend before graduation so they still had a month and a half but they were already planning.

"Yeah. We should go to PF Wangs." She smiled. "So did you ever go buy a tie and rent the tux yet?" Cat asked. Her dress was light blue. It gradually turned darker as it flowed down but never got very dark. It was draped and strapless and she couldn't wait for Beck to see her in it.

"No. I bought a tux and haven't gotten a tie because the lady said I need the exact blue you want me to have to pick one out." she sighed and he lied down with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'll just get it myself. And why did you buy the tux."

"Because I'm gonna need a tux when I get married." He simply said shrugging his shoulder "That feels really good." He smiled at Cat. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Then I'll keep going." She laughed, "What if you gain like a bunch of weight before your wedding and the tux doesn't fit?" She asked casually.

"Well I don't think it'll be very long before I get married." He smiled up at her.

...

"Robbie please leave me alone and stop coming here." Cat begged walking into her kitchen with Robbie following.

"Cat I know you love me. I can feel it." He followed her while she went up the stairs to get a laundry basket.

"I don't love you! Leave me alone!" She screamed picking it up from her bed and walking back to the stairs.

"Cat just listen to me." He grabbed her arms at the top if the stairs.

"Let me go!" She tried to yank her arm away and he let go at the same time flinging her arm. She lost her footing and went tumbling down the stairs. She landed on the ground screaming in pain and clutching her stomach.

"Fuck, Cat!" Robbie yelled running down the stairs. He touched her shoulder and she flinched away crying.

"Don't touch me." She screamed. "Owww."

"Fuck. Your bleeding" He ran into the kitchen all grabbed the home phone dialing 911. "I need an ambulance at 936 21st street Hollywood California."

...

"What the fuck did you do to her!" Beck screamed as he ran into the hospital and pushed Robbie up against a wall.

"Beck calm down!" Andre grabbed Beck from behind but Beck shook him off.

"Why the hell should I? He's been harassing her for weeks. I should have beat the shit out I him when I had the chance." Beck growled his eyes never leaving Robbie's.

"Is that true?" Toro asked in shock.

"I didn't mean to. She loves me she just won't admit it but she does and I have to make her realize it." Robbie nervously stutterer looking away from Beck.

"What the fuck happened to her?"

"Is anyone here for Cat Valentine?" a nurse asked walking up

"Saved by the fucking bell." Beck whispered and turned around to face the nurse. "Yeah."

"Which one of you is Beck Oliver?"

"I am."

"Come with me." She lead him to a room at the end of the hall. When he walked in Cats head snapped towards him and she started crying harder.

"Beck I'm so sorry I should have been more careful." He ran to her side and grabbed her hands.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked before whipping the tears off her face with the pad of his thumb.

"I let Robbie in the house and I was trying to get him to-hiccup- let go of my arm and I yanked it really hard at the same time as he let go and I fell." She sobbed.

"Hey. Hey it's okay. Your fine. That's all that matters." He kisses her forehead.

"But the baby. I killed the baby!" She sobbed and collapsed with her face buried her head in the pillow.

"You didn't kill the baby. It wasn't your fault." He rubbed her back. cat lifted her head and looked at him.

"I shouldn't have let him in the house. I did this."

"You didn't do this. Its not your fault." He said sternly

"I shouldn't have opened the door. I shouldn't have been trying to get the laundry down the stairs in such a hurry. If I had just not been so stupid our baby wouldn't have died."

* * *

**Okay! Sorry it took so long and was short.. Anyway I uploaded a one shot called Fall please read and review! Okay bye! Also ask me questions in the reviews and I'll answer them:) as long as its not like where do you like what's ur cell phone # or anything like that :)oh and if you want i'll continue the part about Cat's birthday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! New Chapter. Thank god it's the weekend I swear I was ready to rip someone's head off. Im a counselor in training and these kids are INSANE.**

**Anyway. Heres the chapter**

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. I would be writing episodes. And Cat and Beck would be together.**

* * *

:

:

:

**Flashback...**

"Cat wake up honey!" Cats mom shook her awake on her birthday. Cat opened one eye an then the other and blinked.

"What's wrong mom?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her face.

"I left Blake in the living room for two seconds while I went to grab his bottle and now he's gone."

"What!" Cat got up and pulled on a sports bra before running down stairs.

"Surprise!" Cats friends and family jumped up from behind furniture including Beck who was holding their smiling son in his arms.

"Oh my god! Mom! I hate you." Cat screamed. She ran over to her son and took him out of Beck's arms.

"Sorry, honey. I wanted you to be surprised" her mom smiled coming down the stairs.

"Well I am." She smiled at Blake who was giggling no stop. "Thank you guys for coming"

"Of course we came. Your finally 14 how does it feel?" Tori asked

"Good." Cat decided after a minute of debating. " its like my life can only go up from here so good." She smiled and looked up at Beck who had his arms around her waist. "Really good, actually"

**Present...**

"Mommy!" Blake jumped off Tori's lap when Cat walked through the door to her and Beck's house a couple days after her miscarriage.

"Hi sweetie." She breathed she crouched down and hugged her son.

"I missed you mommy. Why didn't you come home?"

"I had to see the doctor." She looked at Tori who gave her a sentimental smiled. "Beck can you take Blake to get some ice cream?" Cat asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. Come on buddy." Beck took Blakes hand.

"No mommy!" Blake whined, "I wanna stay with mommy!" He screamed.

"Blake, I need to talk to auntie Tori. Then we can hang out In a little bit okay?" She sounded exhausted.

"No!Mommy!" Blake screamed and kicked his legs when Beck picked him up and brought him out of the house. Cat closed the door and slid down it bursting into tears. Tori kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back.

"I just don't know what to do." Cat cried. "I know this is either gonna tear my family apart or bring us together and I can already tell its gonna tear us apart." She sobbed into her hands.

"No. It's not. Beck loves you. Blake loves you. Blake just missed you." Tori tried to reassure her.

"Beck might not show it but he's devastated! It was his child and I killed it!"

"No you didn't. If anyone did it was Robbie. He should have backed off."

"But I let him in. I went up the stairs. I wasn't more careful. It was my fault."

"Cat you are one of the strongest people I know. Hell your the strongest person i know. You and Beck will get through this. I promise."

"I don't think I'd be able to handle it if we didn't." Cat confessed looking up.

"oh Cat." Tori pulled Cat in for a hug. "It's gonna be okay." she rubbed her back. "I promise."

...

"Cat, baby, dinner is ready" Beck shook her lightly and she turned over and looked at him.

"I'm not hungry." She breathed. It had been two weeks so since her miscarriage. She had barley eaten and didn't want to do anything other than go to school and do her homework. Blake could tell something was wrong and was being particularly difficult. Beck was exhausted and scared that Cat was gonna try to kill herself or something horrible like that. He was keeping a close eye on her but it was hard to do with work and taking care of Blake.

"You have to eat something Cat. You haven't eaten all day." He was getting impatient. He understood that she was grieving because he was too, but that didn't mean that she could forget her other child.

"Why are you snapping at me?" She asked sitting up in bed. She was in a pink tank top and black pj pants with cup cakes on them. She has also not taken off her bra when she went to sleep.

"I'm not tying to but you need to eat. You need to rejoin the world." He insisted. Her eyes widened and she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well in sorry that I'm grieving my CHILD was practically ripped from me. I'm sorry I can't go back to being peppy Cat. But I need some time."

"And I completely respect that, and if you didn't have another child it would be such a big deal. But you do! You have a living breathing son who misses his mother. You know you haven't spent time with him in over two weeks. I lost my child too you are not the only one grieving." he pointed out raising his voice slightly. Cat stood there shocked for a moment then the expression on her face softened and she uncrossed her arms.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I have been neglecting you guys. I guess I was so scared that you would leave that I pushed you away." She admitted sitting back down on the bed. His expression softened and he sat next to her. He rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you think I would leave. Cat I love you more than anything." he turned her so she was looking at him.

"because you haven't said that in two weeks." She let a couple tears slip from her eyes.

"I..."

"I mean. I know I haven't been that easy to love but-" He cut her off by kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much. I'll never stop loving you and I'll never leave. I promise." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She smiled. "Let's go have dinner." He smiled too and they went down stairs. Beck walked into the dining room and saw Blakes chair tipped over and his sippy cup full of juice on the ground. He heard Cat scream from the other room and ran in to see her with a note in her hand and the door wide open. He took the note from Cats hand a read it

_**I'll give you my son when I get my girl.**_

_**- Lester**_

"He took Blake. He took my baby!" Cat screamed collapsing into Becks arms. They dropped to the ground and Beck crumpled the note in his hand vowing to find Lester and kill him if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Done for know! :) Sorry to leave you like this. This chapter is a little depressing to me. The next couple ones will be like that but I promise by the end it will be cheesy happy Bat! Lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Thanks for it took so long to update. I enjoy writing This story. I'm starting another one. Well two others the summaries are on my profile. I'll post them when I'm done with this one. I'm not sure how many chapters this one will be so that could either be soon or in a month but I don't know. :) PS there isn't a flashback in the chapter. Sorry. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer- Don't own VicTORIous. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

:

:

:

"Ms. Valentine. When was the last time you saw your son?" Officer Jareld Smith asked Cat. Beck had called the police seconds after they had found out Blake was gone. They were dusting the house for finger prints. Cat who covered in a blanket and shaking while Beck was angry as hell.

"I told you. She was sleeping an I was with him down stairs. I went upstairs to get her and we were up there for 10 minutes at the most and when we came down he was gone and we found the note taped to the door." Beck said angrily running his hand through his hair.

"And Blake is your son?" Officer Jareld asked Beck.

"No. I was raped 5 years ago. Blake is my rapists son biologically." Cat said in a daze staring at the wall.

"Oh. Mr. Oliver did you have anything to do with this 'kidnapping'?" the officer asked turning to Beck.

"What!" Beck spat glaring at officer Jareld.

"In the past I've experience people in your positions will stage a kidnapping and kill the child so that they don't have to raise a constant reminder of what happened to their loved one."

"Beck would never do that!" Cat snapped her head up. "he loves Blake like his own son."

"He is my son." Beck corrected, "I wouldn't think of hurting him."

"It's just what I've seen in the past." Officer Jarled backed off but still looked at Beck suspiciously.

...

"How did we not hear him scream. This is my fault. I should have just gone down with you. I shouldn't have fought." Cat paced back and forth in their bedroom that night. Beck sat on the bed.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left him alone." Beck grabbed the front of his hair.

"I can't just stay home and let the police handle this. I need to find my baby." Cat went into her walk in closet and put on a pair of jeans an a sweatshirt.

"Cat we have to listen to the police." Beck said also changing knowing he wasn't gonna win the argument and not wanting her to go out by herself.

"I'm not gonna sit here while the psychopath does god knows what to our son." She came out of the closet. "I'm gonna find him." She crossed her arms. "And you can either come or stay."

"Just let me grab something." He jogged into the closet and grabbed the gun he kept on the top shelf for protection and put it in the back of his jeans. He pulled his shirt down over it and grabbed a jacket ten ran out of the closet.

"What did you need to get?" She asked when they got to the car.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He assured her and got into the drivers seat. "Where to?"

"The corner of Spates and Holder in the alley." She decided.

...

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Beck asked. They were standing at the opening of the alley.

"I have to do this for my son." she swallowed and they walked into the alley. They stopped where it had happened. There was a red envelope taped to the ground with a C on it. Cat bent down and picked it up. She looked at it before handing it to Beck and running over to the corner to throw up. Beck followed her and rubbed her back.

"Here." He handed her a piece of gum, which she took, then he opened the envelope.

**I knew you'd come Kitty. Our son is fine. He's a biter. But he's fine. Your getting colder. You should have stayed home.**

**- Leste**r

Beck crumpled the letter in his hands. "We have to go home." He said.

"we just got here! Why would we leave?" She asked. He handed her the letter and she read it quickly then started running to the car. He followed her and took off the second they were both in their seat belts.

...

Beck opened the door to his home slowly. He made Cat wait in the car so that if Lester was there he could make sure she was okay. Beck pulled the gun out from the back of his pants and pointed it forward.

"Daddy?" Beck turned to the left and saw Blake standing at the foot of the stairs completely unharmed aside from a scratch on his forehead. Beck put the gun down and Blake ran into his arms.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay."

"Yeah. I was scared but Uncle Robbie let me watch power rangers and eat pizza."

"What do you mean uncle Robbie?" Beck asked looking at Blake.

"The mean man left me at uncle robbies house and told him to not let me leave and then he told uncle Robbie to bring me here. He's outside." Blake explained. Beck was about to speak when he heard Cat scream.

"Beck!"

"Stay here!" Beck instructed Blake then ran outside and saw Robbie carrying Cat way with the help of a man, who he assumed was Lester. Cat was kicking her legs trying to get away but it wasn't helping.

"Put her down." Beck pointed the gun at Robbie and he and Lester stopped dead in their tracks. Lester smirked and let Cats legs down. Robbie pulled Cat closer to him and put a knife to her throat. She gulped. Lester pulled out a gun a pointed it at Beck's head.

"Your move pretty boy. Either way you lose.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'll update soon hopefully!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger before. So this story isn't gonna be as long as I thought but I am working on more stories so I'll update those when I have a chance. :) okay on to the story. Sorry it's short. OMG i died my hair RED like Ariana's!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous I met the cast and went on the set but I don't own it. Phooey. That I don't own it not that I met them. That was fun. :)**

* * *

:

:

:

"Your move pretty boy. Either way you lose."

Cats eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a second.

"Let's not do anything that'll hurt anyone." Beck slowly leaned down and put the gun on the floor then kicked it off to the side.

"Smart move." Lester put his gun in his pants pocket and crosses his arms. "I didn't want the girl anyway. I wanted to make her watch me kill you but I didn't want her. She's too...old now." He smirked at the disgust on Beck's face.

"No. I wanted to make her watch you bleed to death. Robbie wanted the girl. And I figured I wouldn't need her much so it was a fair trade."

"You think you've won?" Beck asked slowly.

"I know i've won. You see I want Kitty Cat here to suffer. And i always get what I want." Lester pulled the gun out of his pants and shot Beck square in the chest.

"Beck!" Cat screamed and collapsed to the ground after Robbie let go of her. She crawled over to Becks bleeding body and tried to put pressure on the wound.

"That wasn't the plan!" Robbie yelled walking over to Lester. "You said that we would make her think he was dead. You weren't supposed to kill him!" Robbie screamed

"Plans Change!" Lester screamed. "Now take you prize and-" Lester made a face like he was gasping for air and fell to the ground. Robbie turned around and saw Cat holding a gun in her blood stained hands. She was crying and pointing the gun towards him.

"Cat. Let's not do anything we might regret." Robbie put his hands up in surrender.

"Call 911." She instructed not putting the gun down. Robbie nodded and did as he was told while Cat bent down next do Beck again and put pressure to the wound.

...

Cat sat in the waiting room at the hospital curled up in a chair. She'd been cleared of any charges seeing as it was clearly self defense and Robbie was going to jail for kidnapping and as an accessory to murder. Blake was with Jade and Cat has Tori and Andre on either side of her. Tori was holding her hand and Andre was just sitting there staring off into space.

"What if he dies. I don't remember the last thing i said to him. What if it was awful?" Cat sobbed and turns to Tori.

"Cat. Beck is a fighter he'll be fine I promise." Tori assured Cat. Cat nodded and a nurse came up to them.

"Are you Caterina Valentine?" Cat nodded "Mr. Oliver should be waking up any minute. If you follow me I'll take you to his room." Cat nodded and followed the nurse. She took a deep breath before walking into Becks room. He was just starting to wake up. Cat ran to his side.

"Beck. Thank god you're okay." Cat grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He sat up a little and smiled.

"Are you okay. Did they hurt you?" He asked frantically.

"No. Robbie started screaming about how it wasn't the plan and I shot Lester and then I made Robbie call 911. Everything is fine. Robbie is going to jail for a long time. But..." she looked down a little.

"But what?" Beck asked sitting up more then flinching in pain and sitting back down.

"." She burst out " I didn't mean for him to see it." She started to cry. "Does this make me a bad mom?" She whispered looking at Beck.

"No. Of course not. It's not like you showed him something gross on purpose." He assured her. Just then there was a knock on the door. The nurse popped her head in.

"There is someone out here who really wants to see you." Beck nodded and a huge grin swept over his face when he saw Blake run into the room.

"Daddy!"

* * *

**Awwwwe yay! Happy ending. Well not complete ending there is one more chapter and then a one or two shot that will follow that's like a couple years later thing that will be called...I'm not positive what it will be called yet. But I'll know by the time I post the next chapter! Yay! Im sorry it was short Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay. New chapter. But boo last Chapter. Anyway I'm writing a two- shot (is that what you would call it?)that is like a sequel that checks up on Beck Cat Blake and maybe someone else wink wink three years later. :) I hope you enjoy. It's called Been Here All Along and I will post it soon. Okay on to the story. Warning- Extreme cheeseyness and fluff in this chapter. Sorry its kind of short.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own VITORIous**

* * *

:

:

:

**One month later**

Beck Oliver stood at the bottom of the stairs on the night his senior prom. Blake was already asleep upstairs. Prom started at 8 and it was already 8:15. He checked his watch and sighed. Cat would be down any minute and then their moms could take cheesy pictures and they would finally be on their way. Becks mom and Cats mom ran down the stairs.

"She's coming down! Look alive Beckett!" His mom scolded his and fixed his tie. He rolled his eyes and looked up the stairs just in time to see cat walking down them. In addition to her light blue dress she had her hair and a messy yet elegant bun and was wearing strappy silver heels. She also had on the heart pendent necklace Beck had given her on their one year anniversary and a pair of diamond stud earrings. Beck couldn't believe how stunning she looked. He played with the plastic box the white gardenia corsage he had gotten her came in. She smiled at him and kissed his lips when she reached the bottom of the stairs. He slid the corsage on her wrist.

"You two are so adorable." Her mom gushed."

"You look beautiful, Cat." Beck whispered in her ear. She smiled and leaned in to his.

"Thank you."

"Okay guys. We need lots of pictures." Cat rolled her eyes and her moms statement but they took lots of pictures anyway.

"Perfect! And we'll need to get more when you come home! With your crowns." Beck mom smiled and ushered them to the car.

"I don't think I'll be wining prom queen." Cat shook her head. "In sure Beck will win king but Tori or Jade will probably be queen."

"Don't doubt yourself Caterina." Becks mom winked before sending them out the door.

...

"Beck. Dance with me I love this song!" Cat dragged Beck on to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her hand in his chest while he snaked his arms around her waist and swayed to the music.

"What song is this?" He whispered, trying not to ruin the mood.

"I Got You by Leona Lewis." She whispered back.

"It sounds like its about breaking up." she pulled away from him slightly and looked in his eyes, but continued to sway to the music.

"It's about being there for the person you love and telling them it's okay to break down and cry because you'll always be there for them." She explained. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Then I love this song too."

...

"And now we will announce prom king and queen." Tori said standing on the balcony of the Asphalt Cafe. Everyone cheered. "Okay and Prom King is..." She nodded knowingly at at results on her pear pad. "Not surprising... Beck Oliver." Beck smiled and the former prom queen put the crown on his head. Cat smiled and backed into the crown so that they could shine the spot light of Beck. "Okay and the Prom Queen is..." Tori clicked on the queen side. She smiled huge. "Cat Valentine!" Cats eyes widened and se stood shocked while the former prom queen put the crown on her head.

"And now it time for the king queen dance." Tori announced. Beck walked over to Cat and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Beck asked holding out his hand.

"Yes." She managed to choke out. She took Becks hand and they danced slowly to Vienna the cover by Ariana Grande. When the song was over Beck asked for everyone's attention.

"Beck, what are you doing?" Cat whispered. He smiled at her.

"Cat. I loved you since the day I met you. You bring light to my world by walking into the room. I love you with all my heart." He knelt down and Cat gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" She smiled and jumped up and down. He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and Cat threw her arms around Becks neck. She kissed him passionately and he smiled sightly. "I love you." She smiled when she walked away.

"I love you too." He smiles back and kissed her again. He couldn't wait to be married to her.

* * *

**Okay, thats it. The sequel should be up soon. Please read that also the summary is on my profile. And starting with that story ill be putting links to outfits on my profile also. Keep and eye out for Been Here All Along**


End file.
